Adult Wolf
by RenTenTen
Summary: When Laura and Derek Hale left Beacon Hills for New York, mourning the loss of their family wasn't the only thing they did in their spare time. Time is a balm for most wounds, and so as time passed, Laura decided to expand her pack, and Derek was less aggressive, the deaths of his family weighing much heavier on his shoulders. But even for him there was a perfect someone out there.
1. Chapter 1

When Laura and Derek Hale left Beacon Hills for New York, mourning the loss of their family wasn't the _only_ thing they did in their spare time. Time is a balm for most wounds, and so as time passed, Laura decided to expand her pack, introducing Caleb, her infant son. Derek was less aggressive, the deaths of his family weighing much heavier on his shoulders. But even for him, there was a perfect match out there somewhere...

* * *

**So if you're here, you either happened upon this story by accident or you were reading one of my other stories and you finally listened to me and went to read this one on purpose. Either way, thanks. So I'm introducing some OCs into the Teen Wolf scene, just two don't freak. Here's some brief info on the players of this game when the story first starts...**

**Characters:**

**P. Marcelle Char - Age: 19 - Species: Witch - think Zoe Saldana but taller (cuz tall girls rock duh)  
Derek Hale - Age: 18 - Species: Werewolf - played by Tyler Hoechlin (hotttt)  
Laura Hale - Age: 21 - Species: Werewolf  
Caleb Hale - Age: 9 months - Species: Werewolf**

**And I'm going with the whole, blue eyes for born wolves thing, as I think it makes more sense than the blue eyes for innocent killers thing. Also, I own nothing but Caleb and Marcelle. And on we go...oh shucks. I almost forgot to mention, there's a lemon in there...arrrgggh mateys. Anyway, I'll mark it. Enjoy...  
**

The dark-haired young woman sat on the top of the wooden picnic table, feet on the seat, gazing down at the book in her lap. She enjoyed the spring warmth and sunshine, as it had been a freezing cold winter, but was not impressed by the resulting glare on the glossy pages of her textbook on website management. _Well, that's what I get for taking my nerdy books out in public._ She sighed. A soft whimper under the table turned her attention away from trying to decipher the shining words on the page. Setting the book down to scooch to the end of the table and look under it, she was met with a blond baby boy with a serious puppy face. Bottom lip poked out and tears lining the bottom of his eyelids just waiting to spill over. Upon seeing the woman, he gave a loud sniff and lifted his arms up, wanting to be held. Her heart melted a little. Really, it was impossible for it not to.

"Are you lost _mon petit_?" He just looked at her again and blinked his hazel eyes, making grabby hands toward her. She dismounted from the table, crouching down to get to him, unable to resist picking him up. He nestled up easily against her side, grabbing onto her shirt and rubbing his small cheek against her neck in a gesture that seemed to comfort himself. "Let's see if we can find mama and daddy for you, _non_?" She looked down and him and smiled, wiping away a stray tear. He manage a small smile in response. Rocking him gently, she looked around the park to see if she could spot any of the surrounding people looking for something or, in this case, someone frantically. Not seeing anyone obviously looking for a child, she began talking to him, well mostly herself. "Well let's see, what would your parents look like, hmmm? Blonde hair like yours?" She asked, playfully messing up his hair. This made him smile wider. "Don't fret _mon petit_, we'll find your parents." She affirmed , tapping the tip of his nose with her finger. He went cross-eyed trying to watch her. She began to put away her items, getting ready to start the journey of actively seeking out his guardians. That was until the little boy blew a raspberry at her. And that was how she got entangled into a raspberry blowing competition with the boy, that turned into a tickle attack from her, that distracted both of them from hearing a young man anxiously calling out a name. It wasn't until said young man was right behind her that she realized what was going on and turned around.

"Caleb! Caleb! Where are you!" He yelled. "Geez, my sister is going to kill me. I turn around for one minute, one minute and he's gone." He mumbled to himself. He turned around to resume yelling, until is eyes landed on the object of his searches held in the arms of a _gorgeous_ woman. There was something extremely special about her, and especially appealing to his wolf, because as soon as they made eye contact, his wolf scented the air and purred at whatever he found. Really, he wasn't sure if he could get his mouth to start working in time to claim the kid from her. Good thing she started the conversation.

"Do I have something of yours?" She asked, gesturing toward the baby. Her voice was gentle, like river water running over smooth rocks. What he wouldn't give to lounge by that river forever.

"Ummm." He cleared his throat. "Yeah, the brat's mine. Well, my nephew that is." She seemed relieved at the news.

"So you're otherwise unattached?" She asked slyly. He saw where she was going with this.

"Completely." He smiled shyly at her. She reciprocated. "My name's Derek. Derek Hale." He said, holding out a hand for her to shake. She grasped his hand with her own. For her, the meeting of their hands felt like a release pure energy into her bloodstream, from the way he immediately tensed, and then relaxed moreso than she had seen before made her assume that he felt the same thing or something close to it.

"I go by Marcelle. Last name's Char." She responded, still holding onto his hand. During this time, the baby boy just watched the interaction between the two young adults, his thumb of one hand firmly in his mouth, other hand grasping Marcelle, head resting between her shoulder and neck.

"You go by...?" Derek tried to get more clarification.

"Yeah." She chuckled, embarrassed, finally removing her hand from his to push back her chocolate locks in a nervous gesture. "Marcelle is my middle name. My parents are total hippies and so my first name is quite unorthodox. It's actually downright embarrassing. We'd have to be _really_ good friends for me to impart that knowledge unto you."

"Ahhh. Got it." He chuckled good-naturedly. "And this," he said, finally remembering the reason that he was over there, "_wonderful_ young man is Caleb. He's my sisters son, who I was charged with babysitting today. I promise I was doing a better job right up until he ran away." She waved dismissively.

"You know kids, as soon as they figure out how to crawl they are everywhere. I'm sure it wasn't your fault." They exchanged another set of smiles, now somehow much closer to each other though neither of them remembered moving. "Well, I get I should give him back to you now." She looked down at Caleb. "It's been cool hanging out with you Caleb, but now it's time for you to go back to your uncle Derek." He lifted his head to look at her, still sucking his thumb, then looked at Derek, then back to Marcelle, putting his head back down in a _I'm-not-going-anywhere_ kind a dismissal. Derek just laughed awkwardly, holding his hands out to take Caleb from her. Caleb didn't move to get picked up by Derek, staying attached to Marcelle. When Derek tried to tug Caleb away from Marcelle, Caleb even went as far as to bite Derek's arm. It didn't do much, but at least Derek knew for sure the Caleb was firmly attached to Marcelle.

"Well this is awkward." Said Marcelle, jokingly.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be getting him away from you anytime soon. I have a blanket set up a little ways away, I don't know, would you maybe like to join us?" He asked, blushing furiously.

"I would love to." She declared. "Lead the way."

They made it to the plaid picnic blanket, and Caleb allowed her to sit, as long as he got to sit on her lap as well. Everything was going smashingly, Marcelle had pulled out her textbook again and was describing her Computer Science major to a riveted Derek, until little Caleb had to yawn. Which would normally be fine, but while he yawned, some of his wolfy attributes popped out. Namely his extended canines and glowing blue eyes. Really, it just made him cuter. Derek panicked though, seeing Marcelle see his nephew in such a state.

"Ummm...he has a condition." Derek poorly covered, stuttering over the excuse. He reached out to grab Caleb again, with the intent to run away and never see this delicious girl again for the sake of protecting his family. The thought of not seeing her ever again pained him. But what she said surprised him.

"Oh yes, I am aware of this particular _condition_."

"You...are?" Okay, now Derek was confused. Was she dangerous, or not? The way she said condition hinted that she knew exactly what was going on, but how could that be? She wasn't a wolf, he would've smelled it. Was she a hunter? Was this all an elaborate scheme to get rid of the remaining Hale pack? Something inside of him said no. Told him to trust her. She didn't smell of things he now associated with hunters, smoke, gunpowder, the metal of their knives. So he waited to hear her answer.

"Yeah, I know all about lycanthropy." She whispered the last word. He tensed.

"How?" He said, tightly, his eyes barely slits, guarded.

"Because... I'm a witch." She said so non-chalantly. He sighed. _Why are all the hot ones crazy?_ He wondered to himself. _But, at least she's not a threat._ _Maybe._

"Witches don't exist." He scoffed, crossing his arms. She raised an eyebrow at his arrogance.

"Says the werewolf." She deadpanned.

"Prove it then." He said.

"Prove it?" She asked, incredulously. "What are we, in fifth grade?"

"Whatever, I don't believe you, so you have to prove it to me."

"Fine." She said.

"Fine." He replied.

"Okay." She pursed her lips.

"Okay." He shrugged.

"Prepare to be dazzled." She said.

"I'll reserve my judgement until the end." She just rolled her eyes at him.

She held up her right hand, empty palm facing Derek. She twisted her wrist in a fluid movement, tucking all her fingers in until she made a fist. Bringing her fist up to her mouth, she blew through one side, yellow flower petals rushing out of the other side of her fist and floating down to the blanket.

"That was impressive..." She smirked. "For a close up magician." He finished, crossing his arms. She rolled her eyes. _This guy is impossible_.

"I'm sorry, but you are incorrect. That was actual magic." She said.

"It's springtime, there are flower petals all around."

"Do you see any yellow flowers? Because all I see are pink. And I blew out way too many petals for them to have just been in my fist."

"You must have taken them out of your bag or something."

"Wouldn't your _superior_ wolf eyes had seen that though?" He didn't have anything to say to that. "Okay, I'll do another. Just for you." She settled Caleb within her crossed legs, leaving both hands free now. Again, she showed her empty palms to Derek. And for good measure, she placed her purse near him. Placing the palms of her hand together, she slowing drew them apart, and what had been empty space, turned into black fabric. She unrolled the fabric until it took the shape of a circle, and she placed it on Caleb's head to show that it was only a scrap of fabric. He squealed in delight when it draped over his eyes. He wrestled with it for a while, until Marcelle took it back. Placing the circle on the ground, she pinched the fabric about an inch in from the edge with each hand, and lifted. What was once a flat circle of fabric was now a black top hat. Outwardly, Derek was only a little bit more impressed than before, but inside, he was dazzled. "Reach into the hat." She told him, and he complied. "Can you feel the bottom?" He nodded and removed his hand. "Okay then." This time, she reached inside the hand, and scooped out...a baby bunny! Caleb squealed in delight again, at grabbed for the bunny, which Marcelle gave him. He crawled out of her lap with the new friend and began playing with him. With a swish of her hands, the hat was gone.

"Okay. I believe you." He said quickly. "So what else can you do?" He asked after a beat, lifting a heavy eyebrow. She just chuckled in response and focused back on her book.

* * *

"Who's smell is on Caleb." Laura asked that night, as she bathed him.

"Is it...bad?" Derek asked, worried. Though he was sure that Marcelle wouldn't smell as appealing to Laura as she had him, for a wolf in his pack to have an adverse response to her scent would be horrible.

"No, it's...nice. It smells powerful. But it's still foreign. Who's is it."

"Well, I met this girl at the park today." He cleared his throat, preparing himself for the next part of the story. "I turned around for a second and Caleb crawled away-"

"What?! You lost my son!" Her eyes flashed red in anger.

"I found him again, chill out. Actually she, Marcelle is her name, found him. He really liked her, let her pick him up, wouldn't let go of her, tried to by me when I tried to hold him. And then Caleb phased in front of her." Laura went stock still. "But don't worry, she was cool. She knew and didn't freak out. She told me a secret. She's a witch." The word witch got Laura to moving again.

"Geez Derek. You are terrible at telling stories. I almost had a heart attack...A witch you say?" He nodded. "Hmmm. Very interesting."

"My wolf likes her. Like _really_ likes her."

"Does he now? And what about you?"

"Yeah.." he said dreamily. "She's beautiful." He was thinking about her long dark hair that looked so soft, her dark chocolate eyes, and her smooth golden brown skin, the color of caramel. He wondered if she tasted like caram- and these were things he shouldn't be thinking about _just_ after meeting a girl. He coughed, trying to refocus on what Laura was saying.

"Witches are usually very low-key. They don't normally just out themselves. She must have really liked you too."

"Wait, you know about witches? Why didn't I know about witches?"

"Well, while you were outside playing, or at basketball practice after school or whatever, _I_ was in mom's study, reading all about different kinds of creatures our ancestors had come across during their lives. Witches used to play a big part in the Hale history. But when the first Argents- " she spat the name" - came around, they disappeared just before first contact. I wonder..." She trailed off, absently washing Caleb's hair.

"I was planning on seeing her again." Derek said slowly, trying to gauge Laura's reaction.

"What, did you want to borrow Caleb again?" She laughed.

"She seemed receptive to him." He was thinking about how she'd treat _their_ pups. Then he was thinking about how'd they _make_ their pups. And then he wasn't thinking at all because brain short-circuited from the images he and his inner wolf conjured up in their imagination. It took Laura snapping in his face several times for his to break out of his reverie, and not without some heavy blushing on his part.

"Hey, wipe the drool off of your chin. And none of that hanky-panky going on around my son. But yeah, you can take him. Travis and I will make good use of our Caleb free time." She chuckled darkly and Derek held a moment of fear for his sister's boyfriend.

And so the "play-date" with Caleb once a week turned into other real dates without Caleb. That turned into skirting around the issue of moving in together, which turned into actually moving in together, with Laura and Caleb of course, Marcelle was really good about the whole pack-sticks-together thing. And living together brought up other issues that the couple were currently speaking about, after their activities of the night in an empty house that consisted of their room, and the bed, and as little space between them as possible.

******the lemon will occur soon******

Marcelle was currently resting on Derek's chest, his heart beating strong and sure under her ear, her breath this coming out slightly faster than normal. She was still trying to recuperate from their last round of love-making. His rough hands were gentle as he stroked through her hair.

"It gets harder." He said, suddenly.

"It sure does." She leered up at him. He rolled his eyes at her perverseness.

"Not that." He smirked. "Every time I'm _with_ you, it gets harder for my wolf not to claim you." He said softly.

"So why are you trying so hard to resist something that you both so obviously want?"

"Because we haven't talked about it, and I wasn't sure if it was what you wanted."

"Derekkk," she groaned, "what could possibly be going on in your mind that makes you think that I don't want every single piece of you that I can have? Claiming included."

"Because it's _so_ barbaric. Animalistic. I'd have to mark you, bite you."

"And what makes you think I don't want to be bitten? Or that I don't like the animal in you? I love the nibbles, you _know_ that." She said, licking a stripe up his throat. He smothered his wolf's whine at the liberties his mate was taking with his body. She was the **only** one they'd bare their neck to other than their Alpha. "And I love how you growl at me when you want to play or when you climax. Almost as much as I love making you whine." She nipped at his earlobe, he hardened at her action. "So stop being stupid, claim me like we both want, and then when we are thoroughly mated, I'll tell you my first name. That way, you can't run away when you hear it." He chuckled huskily, rolling them over so he was on top.

"Yes ma'am." He purred. "Now, you have a few options in the mating Derek package." He said professionally, though the lust in his eyes belied his act.

"Is that so? Well then, please, tell me all about them." She played along, stroking up and down the small of his back.

"Well," he smoothed his palm along the junction of her neck and shoulder, "the bite can go here. Very visible, letting the world, or at least our world, know at first glance that you're taken." He growled that last word. He nuzzled into the spot, scenting it, before he moved on to the next option. He moved his hand down to her upper thigh and caressed the flesh there, gently easing up higher and higher... "I can bite you here. Extremely intimate, wolves will still be able to sense you're mine, but they won't be able to see it. And after I bite you, it's highly probable that I'll stay down there for a while to bring you over the edge with my mouth several times before getting to the actual mating." He swiped her nether lips with the hand that was supposed to be on her thigh. She squealed. "Fair warning." He brought his hand up, cupping her left breast. "Last but not least, over your heart -"

"There. I want it there." She said breathlessly, as his continued his ministrations on her breast. Rubbing and squeezing the smooth, soft skin in his large, rough hands.

"Done." He replied, leaning forward to kiss her delectable lips and thrusting forward to slip into her tight heat. They both moaned at the motion, she lifted one her legs to wrap around his hip, making him go deeper, resulting in another tandem moan. The other she planted flat on the bed, to help with traction so she could fully participate in thrusting, to meet him halfway. He slipped one hand down to grasp at her hip, while his other arm stayed next to her head, to steady him and keep most of his weight off of her. Their tongues twisted together, his thrusting in and out of her mouth in dance of their own, one that mimicked their hips thrusting against each other below. He broke away from her lips to place fiery kisses across her face and down her neck, stopping to suck on the skin there. He knew that his bite would be somewhere else, but it didn't mean that he couldn't mark her neck in a different way.

"Deeper, Derek." She whined, one hand above her, holding on to the bed rails, her other hand in his hair, sometimes scratching his scalp, an action that he growled in response to. It gave him the utmost pleasure to hear his mate whine, overwhelmed in the pleasure he gave her.

He acquiesced, sliding deeper into her slick heat, moaning against her mouth as her muscles rippled around him, pulling him in deeper to try and get him to spill his seed. Not yet. She gasped loudly, while he was pulling out, the tip of his cock brushed against her spot. Grinning at his luck, he readjusted his angle so that every thrust hit that spot hard. He watch as her eyes glazed over in pleasure, as her leg joined the other around his waist, surrendering herself to his movements. He moved his hand from her hip to join the other on the bed, fully focused on bringing her to climax. Well, bringing her to climax again. She had been so ready earlier that as soon as he slid in, she came. He loved that he had that effect on her.

He nuzzled his face in her plentiful breasts, sucking, licking and kissing them as he pumped in and out of her. His wolf was already extremely close to the surface, and he almost lost himself when she dragged her fingernails from his shoulders to his back. She broke skin, and that just made it even more arousing for him. Then she tensed.

"Der...Derek. I'm about to..." she whimpered. He could feel her tighter than ever around him.

"Just let it go, baby." He said, loving the shadows her thick eyelashes cast across her cheeks as she squirmed beneath him, eyes closed, just on the brink of release.

"Derek!" She yelled, pressing as much of her body onto him as she could as she climaxed. Unable to take the violently pleasurable squeezing around his length, Derek came with a long and satisfied howl, eyes beta-blue and canines lengthened. Still pumping inside of his mate, he latched on to the skin over her heart, biting down and marking her forever his. He gently collapsed on top of her, knowing for their previous encounters that she loved to be surrounded by him. That was the reason why he hadn't pulled out yet. That and the fact that his wolf wasn't even thinking about relinquishing his hold on her anytime soon.

******the lemon is over******

He sighed happily as he licked at the wound he gave her, savoring the scent and taste of her blood.

"Pookie." She sighed the name, snuggling into him.

"Ummm...snookums?" He replied, confused, they were never a couple for pet names.

"No Derek," she giggled, "that's my first name. Pookie." She repeated.

"You weren't lying when you said it was 'unorthodox'." He said after a pause.

"Yeah, it made for some very repetitive conversations when I was younger and more liberal in my name exchanges." She replied. He laughed at the residual bitterness clear in her voice.

"Well, just think of it this way. I can call you your first name,and no one else will do it because they'll think it's my _special_ names for you. You first name is mine." He growled, his wolf delighting in claiming yet another piece of their mate.

* * *

Everything was good, wonderful even, after Marcelle came into the Hale's lives. It had been a blissful three years since she had 'rescued' Caleb in the park, and after her and Derek's mating a year after, they had been inseparable. That being said, it was just a matter a time before things started crumbling down. The first domino to fall had been Laura. She came back home one day with a pensive look on her face and a letter from the post office that she wouldn't let anyone look at. After a tense few days, she left Caleb in the care of Derek and Marcelle and went to Beacon Hills, disregarding Derek's pleas for her to stay away from the place that killed their family.

"I have a horrible feeling about this Pook." Derek said, placing an arm around Marcelle as they relaxed on the couch. She had just finished tucking in Caleb for the night, and was enjoyed being snuggled up to her wolf. She had been in and out of town lately, making his wolf restless, but after her college graduation, her parents had gifted her with one of their fashion boutiques, in their hometown of Paris, France. This required for her to be out of the country, and his arms, several times these past few months. Once she established herself within the business, she could be away from it for longer time periods, but until then, she had a hell of a commute.

"Yeah." She replied, patting his chest. "My senses are tingling about it, but I can't pinpoint anything. I wish I _knew_ what was going to happen. Visions would be awesome right now."

"They would." He agreed, playing absentmindedly with the ends of her hair.

They spent the rest of the night basking in the comfort of their mate and catching up on minor things each had missed.

* * *

It wasn't until weeks later with no contact from Laura that the tingling discomfort each adult felt transitioned into full blown worry.

"When's mama coming home, Auntie?" A now almost four-year-old Caleb asked. He was in his customary spot, hanging onto Marcelle's pant legs, looking up at her with his baby-blues. She pat his curly blond hair soothingly, hoping that she exuded the calm she was most definitely not feeling.

"I don't know yet _mon petit_, but Uncle Derek is going to go back to their hometown and try to find her for you. Her cell phone probably just got broken. I know she misses you lots." She assured. "And while Derek's gone, you know what we're gonna do?" She asked, swinging him up in her arms to rest on her hip. He shook his head 'no'. "We're gonna go visit _grandmere est grandpere_ in Paris, and we can visit my shop, and eat a bunch of chocolate. French chocolate because you know it's the best." She tapped his nose and he giggled, nodding. Yeah, he knew his chocolates. "And we are gonna have the best time!" She said, setting him down. "So now go pack, because we'll be there for a while." She shooed him off to his room.

Walking into the living room, she cornered a solemn Derek, who was packed and ready to go to Beacon Hills. He was avoiding all eye-contact, so she grabbed him by his collar to make him look at her.

"Here's the deal _Derek_," she said forcefully, "as soon as you get to Beacon Hills you will call me. If I don't answer, you better leave a message. I will not tolerate no communication. Do you understand?" When he didn't respond she slapped him lightly on the face. That got his attention. He growled. "Do you understand?" She repeated.

"Yes ma'am." He replied, rather huskily, and with a more than a little lust in his eye.

"Hey none of that, mister. We don't have the time. There will be none of this 'going dark' stuff. Anytime something happens, I want to know. Got it?" He nodded. "Good, now go in there and tell your nephew goodbye and get on the road so you can bring Laura back where she belongs." She thought it was a good speech. An awe inspiring speech that anyone would be lucky to have received. Derek agreed whole-heartedly, which is why he thanked her with a _hot_ kiss. Which she allowed for a few moments before she pulled away, swatting at his hard chest. "I just said we didn't have time for that." He just smirked and walked away, leaving her to fume as she watch his tight ass strut away. "He is insufferable." She mumbled.

"You love it." He yelled from wherever he was at.

"Werewolves are insufferable." She amended.

* * *

"I'm here." He said, over the phone. She could hear the sound of the wheels hitting the road through the microphone. He was still in the car.

"Did you have a good drive?" She asked.

"It was fine. Long. No problems."

"That's good." She said.

"Did you have a good flight?"

"Yeah. It was fine, long." She repeated his words jokingly. "Caleb fell asleep, and is still sleeping. I swear that boy can sleep anywhere." She chuckled.

"That's good. It's better than being here. I went to the house." He said after a pause. She sighed.

"Why would you do that to yourself?" She asked, wishing she was there with him, protecting him.

"I had to see it again. Pay my penance."

"There is no penance to pay, Derek." She growled. "It was not your fault. It was a twisted huntress that used a boy to kill his family. It is not your fault." She repeated, trying to drive it into his mind.

"I was weak!" He yelled, broken.

"Laura never blamed you Derek. I never blamed you. It was never your fault!" She yelled back. A silence permeated the line.

"The air still smells of smoke and death." He whined to her, seeking comfort.

"If I ever meet this bitch, she will die by my hand." She assured Derek. "You'll never have to fear her again. She'll never hurt your family again." She promised. "She better hope that we never cross paths, because I will not make it short and sweet."

They each took a moment to gather their thoughts.

"I caught a whiff of Laura around the house. I haven't been able to find her yet though."

"Just keep me updated." She wished she could hug him. Just hide him from the world in her arms. "Babe?"

"Yeah?" He said, quietly.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Pookie."

* * *

"..."

"...Derek?"

"..."

"Derek, babe? Are you there?"

"...She's dead." She sucked in a gasp. "Laura's dead." His voice was rough, he had been crying. Sobbing was more likely.

"What? How? I mean..."

"It was another wolf. Cut her in _half_. For her Alpha status." He whined.

"I'm coming." She said. "Give me a day. I'll get my stuff together and be there in a day." She said, getting up, moving around her room, thinking of what to pack.

"No! Stay! Stay with Caleb, you can't bring him here."

"He can stay with my parents Derek! I need to be there, with you." She argued.

"It's not safe for either of you here. You have to stay there, with him."

"Safe!" She spat. "And so it's safe for you then Derek? Because I highly doubt that." She was fuming.

"This new Alpha, I have no idea who it is, but he's trying to build a pack. He bit someone the night I found her body."

"You...you found her body?" She whispered. "Not the police?"

"Yeah." He choked.

"Derek, please get out of there. Leave that Alpha alone, leave it. It's no longer your problem. Come back home, I will meet you in New York and we will never go back there, okay?" She plead.

"I can't..." He said, sounding strangled. "The Alpha who killed her is just running around free. I can't let that happen. Last time someone killed my family, I couldn't do anything about it. Laura and I up and left. But I'm older now. I'm going to find him and I'm going to avenge my sister." He sounded stronger than he felt. She was silent for a while.

"Fine Derek. You do what you have to do. And I will be here. I will always be here. But if something happens to you, I will be in Beacon Hills so fast your head will spin. And the residents of that town will not like what I'll be packin'."

"I can live with that. Thank you. And Pook?"

"Yes Der?"

"You have to tell him. You have to tell Caleb. I...can't."

"Okay," she agreed quietly. "I'll do it."

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

* * *

"Pookie..."

"Derek, where are you calling me from? This is not your number." She asked, confused.

"Funny story..." he lead.

"I'm sure it's hilarious." She drawled.

"The kid who got bit, Scott something, and his friend, are extremely nosy and mislead. I buried Laura -" his voice broke, "under wolfsbane. He and his nosy friend _desecrated_ her grave then convinced the cops that I killed her." She held in a gasp.

"Idiots." They grumbled at the same time.

"So you're calling me from a jail phone right now?"

"Yeah..."

"I don't know Der, that's kinda hot. If you stay in long enough we could have a conjugal visit." She said slyly.

"Yeah, it has been a while, huh?" He said huskily. "But that is not why I am calling you, Pook. I need bail."

"Of course you do. Who do I need to make it out to?"

* * *

"Man, get up! And stop doing that!" Scott whisper-yelled as he tried to get Derek on his feet. They were in the parking lot of Beacon Hills High, and Derek's position in front of Stiles' jeep was holding up traffic. Because of the wolfsbane in his system, Derek's eyes were flashing the unnatural blue every so often, and it was completely out of his control.

"I keep telling you, I can't." Derek growled back.

Somehow, Scott got Derek in Stiles' jeep, and they were now driving around town aimlessly as Scott tried to procure the blue monkshood bullet. All Derek could think about is that Pookie would literally kill him is she somehow found out how close he was to death. And speak of the devil, that was her calling him right now. Swallowing his pain down as far as possible, he answered to phone.

"Baby." He greeted. That got Stiles interested in the conversation, he spazzed out a few times, but it couldn't be avoided. "How are you?"

"I should be asking the same question, Derek. One, you sound like hell, and two, I got this horrible twinging in my left arm last night, did you do something weird, or am I having a stroke?"

"Me, no, I'm fine," his voice chose that moment to strain, "yeah, I'm great."

"Who are you talking to?" Stiles asked. "You don't have any friends sourwolf."

"Shut up, Stiles." Derek growled and glared.

"What's a Stiles?" Pookie asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that, what were you saying babe?"

"Riiiiight...so any more news on the Alpha?" She asked hopefully, and suspiciously.

"I almost had him last night, but I got...sidetracked."

"Sure you did. I hope you know that you are a horrible liar, and I'll find out what you're hiding from me eventually." _Hopefully never,_ he thought to himself. "Anything else you want to tell me, lover?" She hedged.

"Ummmm...The Argents are living in Beacon Hills again." He heard a small gasp. "And Kate Argent just came for a visit." For a long moment, it was eerily calm over the phone line. Derek tensed himself for incoming.

"KATE ARGENT!?" Pookie yelled at him, he had to jerk the phone away from his ear. Yep, Stiles definitely heard that.

"Pook, Pookie, calm down-" He tried, and failed at calming her.

"DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM THE FUCK DOWN, DEREK. KATE FUCKING ARGENT?! OH HELL NO. ONE WEEK. I GIVE YOU ONE WEEK DEREK HALE!" If she was using a home phone, Derek knew that she would've slammed it down on the receiver. Lucky for him, the mobile she used had a touch screen. He was brought out of his reverie by a snickering Stiles.

"Sounds like somebody's a little whipped." Stiles said. "So who's the unlucky lady?" Derek slammed Stiles' head on the wheel.

"Shut up and drive." He replied.

* * *

"Dude!" Stiles crowed to Scott as they spoke over Skype. "You totally missed the funniest thing ever."

"Stiles' funny or everybody else funny?" Scott asked, dopey smile on his face.

"Wait, what does that mean? Man, whatever, you'll enjoy it. Anyway. So yesterday when I was driving Derek all around with that bullet hole in his arm...he got a phone call." Stiles lifted his eyebrows, and tried to sound mysterious.

"Who called?" Scott asked.

"I don't know. I'm assuming it was his...girlfriend, by that way he was throwing out the pet names. _Baby_ this, _pookie_ that." Stiles grinned.

"No way, Stiles. That's completely impossible."

"Or is it?"

"No, I mean, Derek isn't capable of...love...or smiling...or doing anything at all that couples do."

"She's probably some stocky Broomhilda looking woman with a unibrow and missing emotions." Said Stiles. Scott burst out laughing. "I'm serious, that is the only way. But seriously bro, he was already on his way to death, but he got super pale when she started yelling at him."

"Yelling at him. That's like...and she's not dead yet?"

"Yeah, and get this, she knows about Kate Argent. She gave him one week before she said she was coming."

"Wow." Scott mouthed. "At least there's one person out there who knows how to make Derek heel."

"Too true, dude."

* * *

Pookie Marcelle Char was a witch. She was descended from powerful bloodlines on both sides of her family. She was deemed a magical prodigy when she was young, and although she chose a life of computers and other mostly non-magical things when she went off to college, the magic was still strong in her, and the teachings and history of her people would always run in the forefront of her mind. When she met Derek Hale, she knew he was the one, and she knew that with him, she would never have to hide her magical origins like she had to with other 'normal' - read, boring - people. She knew that with a werewolf for a mate, she would be loved and cherished above any other, and that there would never be any problems due to infidelity. Being an independent young woman in the 21st century, she knew all about the struggles of infidelity, and was glad that it wasn't in her future.

When Derek told her about his family sordid past with the Hunters that went by the name Argent, a fierce protectiveness ran through her. She would not let her wolf be injured or attacked by these people ever again, as long as it was within her power, and power, well, she had a lot of that. Being French, her family had a lot of history on the Argents. Contrary to popular belief, while witches could draw upon the energy of nature, they were not shackled to her, they were not servants. If anything, it was a symbiotic relationship. Witches weren't as visible to the world as vampires, or werewolves, or even druids and emissaries, they usually revealed themselves only to members of their own kind, and people with whom they made alliances. A testament to their anonymity was the fact that Derek, a member of the supernatural facebook group, didn't even know about witches. That being said, the Argents definitely didn't know about her, but she knew all about them.

She knew about their past, their family motto - 'We hunt those who hunt us' - pretty words indeed, but when she had a cousin look into the contemporary going-ons of the Argents, she found several Hale-esques fires all along the Eastern seaboard. It was not looking good for the Argents. And whether or not it was a rogue group broken off from the main family that was responsible for these horrible deaths didn't matter, because no one what taking steps to ensure that it didn't happen again. Yet another mark against the Argents in her book.

These were the things that Pookie thought about on the long flight to be reunited with her wolf. After hearing the name Kate Argent from the lips of her beloved, she was moving. Getting things set up for her travels. Caleb would stay with her parents until this bitch and this Alpha were dealt with, and although it was hard leaving her little pup, especially after he had been ripped prematurely from his mother, it was for the greater good. At least one person was going to die on her trip to California, or she wouldn't be satisfied. When toward the middle of the flight, Pookie felt a burning pain rip through her back, she had to excuse herself to the bathroom in order to get a handle on the phantom pains. Derek didn't understand that although he was the one getting injured, as his mate, she would always feel it. She was tempted to fall down some stairs just so he would get the backlash of something next time.

She made it back to her seat, composed and plotting. Plotting about how she was going to find her man, heal him up from whatever just ripped into him, and then punish him for getting hurt in the first place. After all that was over, then they'd plot about the remaining obstacles together.

* * *

As soon as Marcelle's plane touched down in the closest city to Beacon Hills, she had rented the sleekest car the rental place had and was jetting to the small town that harbored her mate. She was tired, yes, but she couldn't relax so close to what she came here for. But she did have to stop for some sort of directions. She didn't know where the Hale house was, and she wasn't about to ask a random stranger directions to it, because that would draw unnecessary attention toward herself. Derek - her mind supplied a growl - was not answering his phone, but Marcelle was going to let it slide since he was just recently seriously injured. Now in the outskirts of the town, Marcelle rolled down a window, hoping to catch the scent of Derek somewhere on the wind. While she wasn't a species that had advanced olfactory senses, being mated to Derek did allow her to be in tuned to his scent, no matter how long he'd been away. Lucky for her, she did catch him on the wind, and followed the trail to a homey two-story house, that had only a beat up blue truck in its driveway. There was only one person in the house, and Derek's scent marked him as having traveled here often, and going up the the window of the room in which the only person in the house was in. Taking her cues from his scent, Marcelle also went up to the window, tapping lightly on the glass pane.

On the other side of the glass she heard the shuffling of papers quickly stop.

"Derek? Is that you?" A adolescent boy's voice asked. Jackpot. "Is this your ghost haunting me? I'm so sorry dude..." The voice came closer, until finally he pulled up the blinds. The voice was revealed to belong to a lanky teenager, pale, with moles riddling his face. Big eyes, adorable, and with what seemed to be a nervous twitch. "...You aren't Derek." He said slowly, looking her up and down. She motioned for him to open the window. "Oh no. You aren't going to trick me into opening this window. It doesn't matter if you're a beautiful, exotic woman. Nope. Not gonna happen."

"Open the window." Marcelle said drolly, staring him down. He squeaked, and in seconds the window was open and she slipped in. After looking around the teenager's room for a moment, Marcelle focused on said teenager, who flinched backward.

"Um...hi? How can I help you?" He asked, nervous.

"I'm looking for Derek." She stated.

"Derek? Derek who? I don't know any Dereks."

"Do not lie to me little boy. You thought I was him when I came to the window, and his scent led me here."

"His scent? So are you like him? You know like, ahhhh-wooo?" He gave a weak howl that had her smirking against her better judgement.

"Sure." She replied. "Where is he?"

"How do I know that you're not here to hurt him? Or me for that matter? Yeah, I'm more important in this instance so yeah, me."

"You don't." She replied, cryptically. "But I'm not here to hurt you. And I definitely wouldn't hurt him. He's mine."

"Yours?"

"Yes. What's you name?" She changed the topic.

"Stiles...Stiles Stilinski." She recalled a conversation with Derek she had last week.

"So you're what a Stiles is." She mumbled mostly to herself. "And your friend, Scott? Is he around?" Stiles got suspicious then.

"What do you want with Scott?"

"Well, he's the new wolf. I want him to help us find Derek. Duh."

"How do you know that!?"

"I'm getting fed up with-"

"Oh my God, Stiles, why did you let her into your house, sure she's pretty, but she's probably an assassin. A beautiful amazonian assassin hunter that's here to kill Scott. Are you an Argent?" That was the last straw for Marcelle, rushing Stiles, she held him up against the wall by the throat.

"Don't compare me to those hunter filth." She sneered. "I am here to find Derek, only to find Derek. You are going to take me to Scott and then we are going to find Derek. Understand?" He nodded. "Good, we're taking my car, come on."

Less than a half-hour later, Stiles and Marcelle were in Scott's room, minus Scott. Stiles felt horrible that he was setting his best friend up to maybe get maimed, but his life was also threaten by her so he settled himself fidgeting with his phone wondering if she'd kill him if he shot Scott a quick warning text.

"You can text your friend, you know. Hell, call him so he'll get over here sooner. This isn't an ambush, I'm not going to kill him tonight." She cut a striking visual against the neutral colors of Scott's walls. Slim, yet curvy, taller than both him and Scott at what seemed to be around six-foot but definitely shorter than Derek's imposing height. She wore all black, very well, Stiles would add, and her leather jacket reminded him very much of the werewolf she was looking for. He didn't think she'd have much luck seeing as what happened last night.

"Tonight?" He said while he texted Scott, giving him an update of the situation.

"Well, yeah. I don't know anything about his alignments. I'm guess that Derek's friendly with you guys based on the hints of his scent surrounding you guys, but alliances can changes easily. And if you go up against me and mine, you don't get off with just a warning and a slap on the wrist." She lifted an eyebrow at him. "If you catch my drift." Stiles just gulped. She titled her head, moving to face the door to the bedroom. "He's coming."

For Marcelle, the teenager that popped through the door to the bedroom was...in one word...unimpressive. He had puppy dog eyes and floppy hair, and if she didn't feel the werewolf beneath his skin, she would have totally written him off. That being said, she didn't uncross her arms when he arrived. He looked between her and Stiles, confused.

"Uh...hi? I'm Scott." He sort of half-waved. _This boy is clueless_, she thought to herself. _But, it is not my problem_.

"Scott, this is..." Stiles started, then scratched his head in embarrassment. "You know, I never got your name."

"You can call me Marcelle."

"Marcelle." Both he and Scott nodded.

"Marcelle says that Derek is _hers_." Whatever that means was tacked on the end of that. Unsaid, but still heard loud and clear. Scott sniffed the air.

"She smells like Derek." That almost brought a smile to her face. Weeks without contact and his scent was still on her. "Is he your brother?" Scott asked, cluelessly.

"No you idiot. I am not his sister. His sister was killed weeks ago. I'm his _wife._" Crickets chirped.

"Broomhilda..." Stiles murmured under his breath.

"You do not have a unibrow." Scott told her.

"Well thank you so much for telling me that. I can now live life happily." She rolled her eyes at him. "Now. Tell me where I can find Derek." Scott looked to Stiles quickly.

"Dude you didn't tell her already?"

"Hey, I wasn't about to tell the werewolf lady that her _husband_ was dead while I was alone in my room. That's a good way to die."

"She's not a werewolf." Scott said, sniffing the air around her.

"What but you said..." He turned to Marcelle, blood draining out of his face.

"I said _sure_." Finished Marcelle. "And pep back up, Derek's not dead. Severely injured, yes, dead, no." She said, hands on her hips. Stiles' relief was audible.

"How do you know?" Ask Scott.

"He's my _mate_, I would know if he was dead or not. I know you guys know where the Hale house is, take me there." They just looked at each other. "Let me revise, take me there, or I'll rip out your throats with my nails."

"Yup, she's definitely Derek's wife, let's go."

* * *

After getting the boys to show her the way to the Hale house, Marcelle sent them away and looked up at the ghost of what had to have been a grand house once upon a time. Following his scent, and the trail of blood up the porch stairs, she winced as they creaked under her weight. _He was right. The smell of smoke and death_ is _still in the air._ She made her way to what she thought was a bedroom, opening the closed door to see the object of her affections passed out on a mattress on the floor. He didn't even start when opening the door wider made a horrible screeching noise. Content with finding her mate and staying here until he was able to be active, Marcelle cloaked her car and this room, in a effort to not draw any attention, wanted or no.

She knelt by his side, pulling up his shirt and taking note of the numerous, slow healing claw-like wounds on his back. _Must've been the Alpha_. Taking the shirt off of him, she looked around until she found the bathroom filling a basin with water, summoning a towel, she worked at cleansing his wounds. When his back was sufficiently clean and the water was more red than clear, she worked at removing his jeans. Not because she wanted to get frisky, because who was she kidding she did, but she needed to see if he was wounded on his lower body as well. Pants off, she relaxed when there was nothing wrong with his legs. Going back up, she looked at his face, a face she had missed seeing every morning when she woke up. She stroked across his eyelids, his cheek, his strong jaw, getting lost in the texture of that scruff she loved to feel against her skin. Getting caught up in the moment, she lowered he head to rub her cheek against his, scenting him. It had been too long. She had found her mate, her body would finally allow her to rest. She shed her jacket and pants, joining her despondent partner in bed, she wiggled her way under an arm, resting her nose in his neck. She didn't bother with a blanket, his werewolf temperature would keep her warm, especially since it was higher now that he was healing. She nuzzled him once more, relishing being with her mate again, as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He awoke to his favorite smell. Vanilla, and a hint of oranges, just enough to tickle your nose. The smell of the rain on the air before in storms and the electricity in the air as it does. The smell of his mate. How he missed her. Every so often he would dream of her and her scent, and it would torture him, because as soon as he woke up, he scent would leave him. And it tore him apart. But this dream was different, the scent was so much stronger, so _arousing_. It made his mouth water in anticipation. Allowing his other senses to wake up, he noticed something very peculiar. A heartbeat, a very familiar heartbeat, was playing in his ears like a favorite song. And skin, smooth, silky skin, he felt it against him. Under his arm? And it felt _so_ good. This had to be the best dream ever. He opened his eyes, and it clicked. _Not a dream, not a dream_. In his eagerness to get closer to his angel that was _here,_ he forgot about his injuries, and whined in pain when scooting closer to her pulled his back the wrong way. His whining in turn, abruptly woke up his mate.

Seeing him awake, she gave him a blinding smile, and just a quickly attached herself to his lips. Neither of these things he could complain about, but when after not enough time of making out after being separated for so long, she pulled back and slapped him, well, he could've lived without that.

"Derek!" She was angry now, and he loved it. As long as it was her, he loved it. She climbed out of the bed, he tried to keep her with him, but he was just too weak. So he pouted instead. "Would you like to tell me why you are laid in bed, back shredded?"

"No?"

"Derek! The Alpha did this? He is soooo dead. I just cannot believe. Oooooh! I am so angry."

"Can you be angry, next to me? And maybe completely naked?" Derek asked.

"No way! You can't even move without whimper, why do you think you're going to get any? I'm gonna get you all healed up, and then you're gonna get punished for getting hurt in the first place. It's all a part of the plan I made on the plane ride here."

"Plane ride here? How did you know I was hurt?"

"Don't you remember? Every time you get hurt, I feel it. I'm sure it works the other way too, but you're just lucky I'm way more coordinated that you and don't get into stupid accidents like this." She waved to his body. "Now stop straining yourself so I can heal you up some more.

"I really think I'd heal a lot faster if you took your shirt off. You know, visual stimulation." She just looked at him. "I'm so serious. You're what woke me up in the first place. I feel way better than yesterday. Just being around you makes me better, feeling your touch, smelling your scent, I'm sure tasting your skin..." He leered.

"Okay, okay Casanova, I'll put some ointment on your back and we'll see about some of that other stuff."

"All of it." He grumbled, his face on his pillow, waiting for her soothing hands on his back. Summoning her items from the car, she dug around in her pack until she found her herb infused ointment. He groaned in pleasure as she worked the numbing ointment into his back. "Have I ever told you that you were the best?" He asked.

"All the time." She rolled her eyes, wiping her hand off on a towel.

******I guess this could be considered a lime?******

"Because it's true. Now take your shirt off. I want your tits in my face. Those are the best too."

"I think you're a little loopy and should go back to sleep." Said Pookie.

"Babe, no." He pouted. "Please, it's been so long. I can't exactly do anything else in this condition. Just a few minutes in heaven for your injured mate?" Now, a lot of people wouldn't believe it, since Derek had such a severe and gruff personality, well to most people, but he had the lock on puppy dog eyes. The only person who had him beat was Caleb, and that was only because he was still a pup. So she had to give in. She just couldn't.

"Fine." She sighed and rolled her eyes. He grinned as she took off her shirt, and then her bra, lowering her chest until he was eye level with the twins. He planted himself between them, re-acclimating himself to her scent. Turning, he started kissing her left breast. Kissing turned into nibbling, nibbling into sucking, and sucking turned into to full on nuzzling. If the frequent growls were anything to go on, he was have a grand 'ole time. It got to the point that he was just motor-boating between her breasts, and she couldn't find it within herself to stop him for a while, because she was enjoying it too. But she remembered that he was supposed to be getting punished, so she pulled away, ignoring his whining and putting her shirt back on.

******baby lime over******

"Baby...no."

"Time's up. Sorry, now go back to sleep and heal up."

"Shirt off and I'll go back to sleep." He proposed, eyebrows raised. They spent a moment staring at each other. She was wondering how serious he was. He was waiting for her to give in. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She whipped off her shirt and threw it to join the rest of her clothes on the ground. He grinned appreciatively and gestured her toward him. "You're so needy." She smiled, not really meaning it.

"Just get over here."

And because she loved him, and he was right there, she did.

* * *

"So how did I get involved in this again?" Marcelle asked as she sat in the back seat of Derek's Camero.

"Well," Stiles started, turning around to face her from his spot in the front passenger's seat, "You came to get Derek's car in order to help him out with his "fugitive" status."

"Which was you guy's fault." She added.

"Uhhh...anyway, we felt that it was our duty to help him. Plus, Scott had the keys."

"So how was it that I got relegated to the back seat? That is something I just do not understand."

"I called shot gun, plus Scott is driving, so as his best friend, I am gifted with this seat."

"And everyone knows that girls can't drive as well as guys." Scott added. It felt as though time stopped for a moment. Marcelle glared at the back of Scott's head with laser-like focus. Scott was oblivious as always, but Stiles could feel the danger and as such tried to flattened himself against the window in hopes of making himself less of a target.

"What?!" Marcelle hissed.

"Oh well, you know, women are awesome at a lot of things, just not driving. Right Stiles?"

"Do not drag me into this." Stiles whispered.

"Stop the car." Marcelle's voice was like ice, and finally Scott could feel the danger he put himself into. He complied. First smart thing he did all week. "Get out, both of you."

"Oh my God, Scott. Look what you did now, she's gonna murderer us and leave the bodies in the woods!" Stiles whimpered, stepping out of the car.

"Into the back seat." She said as she claimed the driver's seat. Before the boys were buckled in, she sped off the shoulder like a bat out of Hell, creating two pale and shaking boys in the backseat. "'Women can't drive.'" She mocked. "Said the _boy_ who was driving 40 miles too slow."

When Derek was spotted by the police and her job was no longer to distract but to rescue, Marcelle sped to the ironworks, a special finale in mind. Seeing Derek running towards the car, she sped up, elliciting a round of groans from the backseat, then jerked the wheel to the left as she pulled the handbrake. The Camero drifted toward its owner.

"You're gonna hit him!" Stiles squealed.

"I only hit my husband sometimes, and he enjoys it." Replied Marcelle. Scott looked confused.

"Really? Just...TMI. gosh." Stiles said, still looking in fear at Derek. Marcelle opened the door and Derek ducked his head and next thing anyone knew, the black Camero was speeding away with four passengers, all of them uninjured.

"That was...so awesome!" Stiles yelled. Scott was just shocked, and quite a bit jealous.

"Damnit Pook! What did I say about drifting in my Camero?" He growled.

"Only do it when my femininity's been insulted." She replied, straight faced and eyes on the road. He looked at her for a second, then in the back toward the two teenager.

"Idiots." He said, shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Because you asked for it, here's another chapter of "Adult Wolf."**

* * *

We were lounging on the couch in the apartment I had decided to rent for the duration of our stay in Beacon Hills. As...quaint as Derek's ancestral home was, it really just wasn't the kind of place I could imagine myself relaxing in. My feet were in his lap, I was trying to get him to rub the stress out, but he stilled my movements with his large hands around my ankles.

"It was Peter who killed Laura." He said quietly.

"Peter, your _uncle_?" I asked, incredulously. He nodded. "But, how, isn't he a vegetable? Confined to the hospital, right?"

"Well he was. Until he woke up." I just looked at him. He sighed. "All that time in the hospital, he was trapped inside his mind, but healing. Much slower than what's normal for us, but still faster than a human. And he went crazy, locked inside his mind for _years_. Apparently, he woke up one night on the full moon, and luckily his nurse for the night was crazy too, because he was wolfed out, but all did was open the window for him. And that continued for a few months... until Laura came. And he was out one night while she was scouting." He paused. "He didn't recognize her." He ended. I let this process for a while.

"And you believe this story?" I asked, gently. He turned to me, a tiredness in his eyes that I was seeing more of the longer we stayed here.

"I don't want to believe the alternative."

"Hmm." I nodded, moving so that I was sitting on his lap, head tucked into his neck. He wrapped his arms around me in turn. We both needed the comfort.

* * *

"Derek's missing again, and I feel like somehow, you two are responsible." I said as Scott and Stiles entered the former's room. I twirled around to face them, using the swivel chair in the room. I felt it upped the drama of the situation. They felt it too, seeing as how they both jumped after hearing my voice. Stiles was the first to recover.

"Or maybe he ran away from you." Stiles snarked. "For a wife, you're doing a terrible job keeping tabs on your husband." What a little brat.

"Oh no, you don't get to talk about tabs with me." I responded. "You left _my_ Derek with Peter, crazy-comatose-for-six-years Peter, who somehow convinced him to join his crusade, and now he's missing, okay? Not saying it's all your fault but, you do have a pretty nice stake in it. Personally, I wanted Derek to leave this town and all its problems. Unfortunately, he has a strong sense of honor, so he couldn't in good conscience leave a novice werewolf running around without some type of help." I said, turning to Scott.

"Yeah, well he was no help at all." Scott said petulantly. He was really getting on my nerves.

"Really? Well the way I hear it he saved your scrawny ass from the Argents quite a few times." I said crossing my arms. He didn't have anything to say to that.

"Just tell her man." Stiles whispered to Scott. Scott gave a long suffering sigh. He didn't understand suffering, I would be delighted to introduce him to it.

"Fine." He growled. "I went to see Derek at the old Hale house yesterday, we got into an... argument, then Kate and some of her goons busted in. Derek distracted them to let me get away. That's the last time I saw or heard from him."

"And you have no idea where he could be?" They both shook their heads. This time, _I_ growled, stomping out of the house.

* * *

"I want you to apologize. And make sure it's truthful, because if it isn't, I'll know." Peter said. "And your lovely little niece will pay the price."

The woman I now knew to be Kate Argent looked between her niece and Peter, her lips turning into a snarl. She did it remarkably well for her _not_ to be a wolf.

"I'm _sorry."_ She spat, rather hostilely I might add. Peter pretended to weigh whether or not he would still kill the teenager. I felt it was a good time to make my presence known, so I walked out from the shadows that hid me in the charred house, catching everyone's attention.

"Well that didn't sound convincing at all." I said, dryly, appraising the pathetic excuse for a human being before me.

"And who the hell are you?" She yelled, eyes flashing in anger. "Another wolf that needs to be put down?" I rolled my eyes at her stupidity, way to antagonize the man that had your niece's life literally in his claws. Peter just grimaced.

"As much as I hate agreeing with a hunter," he started in distaste, "who are you, and why are you here?" He growled.

"First things first, why don't we let the kid go so the grown ups can talk?" Peter acquiesced and after a moment released his hold on Allison. It took her a scram gesture from me for her to actually leave.

"Now, _Uncle_ Peter," he raised and eyebrow but let me continue, "I assume you were just about to get to the good part and kill this one over here." I said, pointing to the remaining Argent.

"Indeed I was..." He looked equal parts pissed and amused at my ill-timed interruption.

"You can call me Marcelle." I filled in for him. "I, however, have a problem with that."

"Is that so?" He asked. "Because I can just get rid of you first."

"No, no. You misunderstand, I have no problem whatsoever with her dying. _I_ just want to be the one that's doing the killing." Kate looked gob-smacked. Peter looked oddly entertained. Only a psychopath.

"And _why_ would I let you, Marcelle, anywhere near my kill?" He asked.

"Because Peter, I promised my _mate_, your nephew, that I would be the one to end the existence of the scum that was to blame for the death of his family, not to mention the fact that she's just been torturing him again." My voiced raise in anger. I had to take a deep breath to calm myself before continuing. "Really, you're on my shit-list too, for killing Laura on _purpose_, and I was met with an interesting conundrum on who to kill first as I watched the introduction to this over dramatic soap opera you call life. However, I decided to let you live for a few more moments, since I've been _dead_ set on her longer than I knew you were even active." Peter's blue eyes pierced the darkness between us and felt like hot lasers on my skin, dissecting me, trying to find out what I was made of through gaze alone. Kate's manic laughter broke the silence after my slightly long-winded spiel.

"Oh that's just rich." She sneered. "The puppy's _bitch_ is here to get 'back at me'. How high school."

"Excuse me, but the only bitch here is you. A soon to be mutilated bitch, and then a dead bitch." I smiled a dangerous smile, crossing my arms. Boy was she irritating.

"Yeah? You and what army?" She asked. Peter just watched the proceedings with interest.

"Oh, I won't need an army. A few sharp blades and a couple of splashes of acid will do just fine." I snapped. Our glaring contest was interrupted by laughter, courtesy of the resident sociopath.

"How amusing." He started. "I would never have guessed that Derek would pick someone so...vindictive as a mate. But then again, he did live with powerful women all his life, so it's not _that_ much of a surprise." Peter tapped his chin in thought. "So you want permission to bring about the end of her life." He asked. So this was how he was going to play it, huh? Well, two can play at that game.

"The way I see it, we're pack right?" He nodded, reserved. "So, great and powerful alpha," it took a lot not to roll my eyes, "this member of your pack humbly requests the killing rights of one Kate Argent." His eyes glowed alpha-red. "Besides, you basically killed everyone else involved in the fire that lived in town already. You could leave something for the rest of us." I added.

"My, my, what a mouth you have." He smirked. "I like it. If you weren't already claimed by Derek, I daresay I might have snapped you up."

"Yeah, hard pass on that." I held in a shiver of disgust. "How about it?" I asked, nodding toward Kate, who had been trying, and failing, to escape from her bonds.

"You see, the only problem is that this woman was the ringleader, and everything in me wants to _tear her apart_." He growled.

"How about a compromise then?" He raised an eyebrow. "One _painful_ swipe of the claws, not fatal, and then I take over. _Then_, after everything's said and done, I can give you some proof so that you know without any doubt, that you made an excellent choice handing her off to me." I held out a manicured hand to him. After a moment, he grasped it.

"Deal." He said. And with a roar and a gust of wind, he was raking his claws down her face to the end of her left arm, just missing her carotid artery on the way down, a bloodthirsty grin on his face. A piercing shriek escaped her mouth, and a blur broke through the window tackling Peter. It was Scott.

"Catch you on the flip side, Peter." I said, dragging Kate behind me and melting into the shadows once again.

* * *

I made sure Kate did not have fun at our get together. I made sure that she was begging for the sweet relief death would give her. And when I felt the swell of power that infused Derek's and my bond, signaling the demise of Peter, I promise I only tortured her the tiniest bit more before finally dispatching her. Even though Peter was dead, I still took pictures of my work, and maybe a tooth or nail or two. Unwanted people had a nasty habit of popping back up even after death, so better safe than sorry.

I took Kate's mangled body back to the house, and lay the heirloom necklace across her neck. I stepped back, then stepped through space, arriving at the apartment. Derek was there, still as a statue, waiting in our living room. He was in front of me before I could even open my mouth to greet him.

"You smell like blood, and Kate." He growled, pressing his nose into my neck to get a better reading, and for comfort. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and ran my fingers through the hair at the nape. He growled lowly, it was almost a purr, and grabbed onto my hips.

"Heard there's a new alpha in town." I said, nibbling on the tip of his ear. He really purred at that, before moving his head back and flashing his now red eyes at me. I moved my hands to stroke the skin under his eyes. "I'll miss the blue, but I'm diggin' the red too." I smiled. He just shook his head at me, tugging at the bottom of my shirt.

"Let's just get you clean first. I can't focus with the smell of her on you." He said, dragging me toward the bathroom by my belt loops.

"Oh, are you gonna join me and wash my back?" I asked coyly.

"Oh, I'm gonna do way more than that." He promised.

* * *

"So, I'm getting the feeling that Beacon Hills is kind of turning into an endgame for us." I started later that night while we were lying in bed. Scents of all others were washed away in our earlier shower, and now only the smell of myself and my mate permeated the space.

"Why do you say that?" He asked, stroking my back languidly. I sat up on my arm and pinned him with an are-you-kidding-me stare.

"When your pack...passed on all those years ago, it left a serious power vacuum in this area. Everything was thrown out of whack. That why I had to rely on those teenage idiots and stalking Peter to find out where you were. All the magic here was backed up and confused, I couldn't get a good read on you doing a locating spell. I hated not knowing where you were." I had to take a moment to calm myself. "You're an alpha now, a stable one, and while you don't really have a stable pack - other than me and Caleb - I can already feel the power in the air stabilizing and focusing on you, and me, kind of on Scott and Stiles, and then on whoever else might join the pack in the future."

"And while it doesn't necessarily mean we have to stay, it'll throw everything out of whack again if we don't. I get it." He sighed.

"Now, I don't have a problem leaving this place behind." I said. "My only attachment to it is you." I poked him in the chest. "But I know you want a pack again, I know that you want to rebuild the Hale legacy and protect your lands again. I _know_ you want a home, and not just a place we rent. So make a choice, and I'll follow you." I finished, laying my head back down on his shoulder. After a moment he turned to look at me.

"How did I get so lucky with you?" He whispered, looking into my eyes stroking my cheeks with his fingertips.

"I guess you deserved a little good karma for all the shit you had to go through." I reasoned. "Is that a yes? We're staying?" He looked apprehensive for a second, then his resolved steeled and he nodded. "Alrighty," I said, "First thing in the morning I'll call a moving service to grab our stuff in New York, then we'll have to pick up Caleb because he cannot stay with my parents forever, then I'll have to work on some heavy duty wards for him - he's top priority here -" I was cut off my Derek's warm lips.

"First thing in the morning." He said, moving to straddle me. "But until then, we have plenty of night to burn through."

"I like the way you think." I giggled.

* * *

"So you just hang out in your old house in the afternoons?" I asked absently, focusing on the task in front of me. I was currently buying tickets for my trip to pick up Caleb. It was going to be a straight shot there and back, no dilly-dallying allowed. Derek needed me here.

He was currently throwing something together for dinner. I loved my man, and he loved to feed me.

"Yeah, Scott doesn't realize that he can follow his nose to find me here. Not that I want him to, this is our den. But, he's a little dense, so I stay around the house towards the end of the school day in case he or his annoying friend stops by to ask a stupid question." He was now seasoning some beef, I was excited to eat what it turned into when he was done.

"Awwww, Derek. I don't think these boys appreciate how awesome you are. Taking time out of your busy schedule to be there for them." Okay, I was kind of mocking him. Just a little though. I kidded all the time that he was my stay at home husband. I mean, he did cook all my meals and do all of the chores, I was actually pretty spoiled. It's not that I didn't know how to take care of the house or do any of those things, he just didn't want me to. He said it was wolf thing, a mate thing. As the male, he felt it was his responsibility to make sure I was happy, healthy, and never wanting for anything.

So far, he was doing a pretty bang up job, but I resolved to start taking some of the load off of him, seeing as he was eventually going to start building a pack, and that would take up more time. But, back to our conversation, he just rolled his eyes at my jab. "But seriously Der. You are the best. Your like a pseudo big brother making sure you're there for them if they ever need any advice. Scott'll come around eventually. Right now he's only seeing the downsides of being a wolf, but he'll eventually see the good sides, like being part of a pack. I know I've thoroughly enjoyed my time in the Hale Pack." I winked at him.

"Yeah, well hopefully that happens soon. Because as an omega, that kid's not only in danger, but he's a pain in my ass."

* * *

Retrieving Caleb went without a hitch. I was dead tired after the long flights back and forth, but other than that, I was fine. Caleb had fallen asleep just a little before we landed in California. Not wanting to disturb his rest, I carried him out to the car and strapped him in the booster seat. On the few hour breaks I had in France between flight, I had my parents help me with wards protecting Caleb. Nothing was getting through to hurt my little cub, not even a non-magical paper cut would be happening, forget a kidnapping or attempted murder. I texted Derek to let him know I was back in town. He texted back quickly, telling me to come to the abandoned train station to meet the new pack member. He sure did work fast, I was only gone for... a day or so. Whatever.

I drove to the train station, wondering about this new pack member. What she or he would be like, would we get along, things of that nature. Parking, I pulled a still sleeping Caleb up onto my hip, reminiscent of our first meeting. He still had the bad habit of sucking on his thumb while he slept. Walking into the eerie building, I followed the feeling of my alpha, coming to a stop when I saw him talking to a teenager. Our new pack member. I waited for them to acknowledge me, didn't want to sneak up on a new wolf, that never went well. Derek turned to us, a small smile on his face when he saw Caleb. He beckoned me over.

I smiled gently at the skittish teen with the curly honey brown hair. He looked ready to bolt at the smallest thing. Derek put a hand on my lower back, bringing me closer to his side.

"Isaac," he said to the boy, "this is my mate, Marcelle, and our cub, Caleb. Babe," he said to me, "this is my new beta, Isaac." I held out my free hand to shake his, he flinched at the motion, it was a small flinch, but a flinch nonetheless. He eventually grabbed my hand in a soft shake. That wouldn't do. I handed Caleb to Derek easily. And stepped closer to Isaac, Derek's eyes on my as he held our nephew close for the first time in months, scenting him.

"Isaac," I said softly, "first lesson in being a wolf: scenting." His eyebrow went up in question. I turned to face Derek and Caleb, Derek's eyes were now closed and he was rumbling deep in his chest in content. "You see Derek and Caleb?" I asked, he looked over to them. "Wolves are creatures that rely heavily on scent. You use it to track, to determine what others are feeling, to establish pack and possession of land or items. Caleb and Derek don't smell much like each other because they haven't seen each other in a while, so Derek is reaffirming the bond of pack by rubbing his scent on him, and in turn is getting some of Caleb scent on himself. You get it?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"He's telling others that Caleb is his, is part of his pack." He said in a soft voice.

"Exactly!" I smiled brightly, he was way better at being a wolf than Scott, but I guess he did ask for it. I turned to him again. "And Isaac, you're pack now." I said, grabbing him in a hug, rubbing my cheek against his. It took him a while, but he finally returned my hug, holding me tight like he hadn't had one in forever and wanted to make sure I wasn't going anywhere before he was done. That was fine. When Isaac started whimpering into my neck, I just held him tighter, humming and patting his back in a soothing manner. Derek joined us a little later, with a hand on the back of Isaac's neck. This made Isaac freeze up for a moment, but then he relaxed again. After a while, I pulled back a bit to look him in the eyes. "So Isaac, this means that you're ours now. And we're yours." He smiled a little bit, looking at Derek who gave a stoic nod in agreement.

I grabbed a still sleeping Caleb from Derek and placed him in Isaac's arms, who looked confused and shocked at the child.

"Watch Caleb for a bit, Derek and I are just gonna have a chat real quick." I smiled, dragging Derek along with me.

"But-" Isaac started.

"It's fine Isaac, you could drop him and he'd be okay. But don't do that." I said, leaving the teenager and kid behind. Derek and I only went out of immediate sight, but I put up a sound barrier so our words could be our own.

"I missed you." Derek purred into my neck, nipping and kissing up the column.

"Derek," I sighed tiredly, "where did you find this kid." I mean it was fine because he was ours and I wasn't going to get rid of him or anything, but kid had some serious issues and I needed to know what they were to fix him. Derek just pressed his nose behind my ear and ran his fingers through my hair.

"We met in the cemetery." I rolled my eyes even if he couldn't see it. He pressed a kiss to my lips and started on the other side of my neck.

"And...?" Several hours without sleep got him a mate with a short fuse.

"He was working there. I saw the bruises on his face first, then I found that they were all over his body. His _father_," he spat the word, "finds joy in making him feeling weak, so instead, I made him strong." He said, holding my hips tighter in his anger. I understood, the same anger ran through me at this revelation.

"He's not staying with that man any longer." I said. He hummed against my cheek in acquiescence. "We have a spare room." I broke the sound barrier with a wave of my hand and pulled Derek behind me by the lapel of his leather jacket. We walked back to the main part of the station to see a bewildered Isaac sitting in one of the train cars, gingerly cradling Caleb. He was too cute. I took Caleb from him to allay his fears of being a horrible babysitter. His once rigid body now sagged in relief. "Up you get." I said to Isaac, pushing Derek toward him. "You're coming home with us." I said, turning to walk toward my car. As soon as we got home, I was going straight to bed and sleeping for at least a day.

* * *

The morning came, and with it a hungry cub and teenager that had to go to school soon. Despite my earlier hopes of sleeping the day away, I decided to make a good first impression as "pack mom" and get up early to fix breakfast. I slipped out of bed, making sure not to rouse my partner, then gathered my sleepified little helper from the next room over.

Last night, after deciding that Isaac would stay with us, Derek and I split up, taking along our selected cubs. I went straight home, Derek stopped by Isaac's house to pick up a good amount of his items.

A half hour later I was putting the finishing touched on a pretty good spread. Toast, jam, scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, and a bowl of fruit were laid out. Caleb was sitting at the table, still halfway asleep, hair in a disarray around him. I fixed him a plate as I called the others to come eat. Derek came out first and plopped in a chair after giving Caleb's head a rub. I placed his plate in front him, and gave him a _very_ _good_ morning kiss. Now, I was just waiting on Isaac.

I heard a slow shuffle, then watched at Isaac peaked shyly around the door.

"Good morning Isaac." I smiled. "Come, sit." He did as I directed, and I put a plate of food in front of him, patting his shoulder. Finally, I sat down with my own food, watching my little pack. Caleb watched Isaac as he shoveled food into his mouth and kicked his little legs idly. No doubt his little sniffer told him that Isaac was now pack. He was sizing up his new pack mate. Derek, Derek was precious. His eyes were basically closed, and if he hadn't been bringing the fork up to his mouth in regular intervals, he would have just been asleep. Isaac was wide eyed and still skittish, but less so than last night. He never looked at one place too long, and he never looked at any of us. I decided to break the tension.

"Isaac," I called, getting his attention, "you didn't really get to meet him last night, but this is Caleb." I rested my hand on my cubs head. Caleb smiled at Isaac, Isaac tried to smile back, Caleb didn't take notice of the struggle and went back to eating. Derek was now on his third plate. "How did you sleep last night?" I asked. He looked shocked and wary, like I was asking a trick question. I hoped my expression assured him I wasn't.

"I slept great, thanks." He said softly. I noticed that his plate was empty.

"Are you still hungry? There's plenty?"

"Oh no, it's fine-"

"Nonsense." I cut him off, putting another heaping serving of breakfast on his plate. "You're a growing boy." He didn't seem upset by the food, just surprised. And he began to eat again. Derek was finished, he got up to put his plate in the sink, and on his way back to our room, he gave Isaac's shoulder a squeeze, Caleb's hair a ruffle, and my lips a kiss.

"So," I started, "Lacrosse..."

* * *

For Isaac Lahey, the day was going...well. And that was a complete change from the ways things normally went in his life. He was used to being invisible at school, he wished that invisibility carried over to when he went home, but alas, that wasn't the case. Isaac lived in a troubled household. It hadn't always been that way. When his mom and older brother were still alive, life was good, his father was caring, supporting, and fun-loving. Then his mother died, and some of those good parts in his dad died along with her. His father pushed more acceptance and favoritism toward his older son, and started to ignore his younger son. Then Camden joined the army. Their father was proud, but the lack of his favorite son in the house meant that Isaac started to get the backlash from his darker moods. Cruel words meant to knock down self-esteem were an ever present theme by this point. Then Camden died. Words turned into punches, low self-worth turned into fear, and Isaac Lahey had no one to turn to. Invisible during the day as well as during the night, seeing as how no one who ever heard his screams helped him.

That was until he met Derek Hale. He had heard some things about Derek Hale around town. By now, everyone knew the real reason behind the Hale fire. He was now labeled as a 'misunderstood young man' instead of the 'dangerous troublemaker' he had been upon his initial return to the town. They met in the cemetery where Isaac's father was now the grounds-keeper of, where he made Isaac work late digging graves, even on school nights. Something made the digging machine fall over, trapping Isaac inside of the grave he was digging on. He had been wary of working late these nights, seeing as how there had been a grave robbery not to long ago. According to the police officers that came to record it the next morning, whatever robbed the grave took the recently deceased's liver. Not cool. Derek came and helped him out of the grave, then proceed to offer him a gift. Which Isaac accepted, even after hearing the possible drawbacks. It was too good to pass up.

Because of the Bite, Isaac's day was going well. It actually started the night before, which by itself, hadn't been too awesome. His father was angry at him for getting a low grade in his Chemistry class. Chemistry was hard, and it wasn't as if Isaac had enough time or guts to ask for help from a tutor when his days not in class were filled with Lacrosse practice and graveyard shifts in the, well, graveyard. In his anger, his father threw a glass as his head. The glass missed, but when it hit the wall behind him, it broke and some of the pieces ricocheted, his face getting cut by some of these pieces, while another one, one that almost scratched his eye, he caught between his forefingers. Afraid that his father would notice his super human healing, Isaac ran out of the house, being chased by his father in his car.

Isaac manage to avoid him for a time, but backtracking to where his father had last been seen, Isaac saw a horrible sight. His father, still in the car, door ripped off its hinges, murdered, and not cleanly. He was eviscerated. He got away as soon as he could and contacted Derek with the news. Derek in turn told him to meet with him at the abandoned train station. At first, Derek thought that Isaac had lost control and killed his father. After that was cleared up, Derek began to speak with him more about his new abilities as a wolf. A little while later, Isaac was introduced to Derek's mate, and a little boy he introduced as their son. Immediately, Isaac felt safe in their presence. Derek was intimidating, no doubt, but seeing him interact with his family softened his image _a lot_. And his mate, well she was beautiful, but she also felt like home. Isaac hadn't experienced a non-violent touch in years, so naturally getting a hug from her turned out to be very emotional for him, but she just hummed and pat his back, like his mom used to do when he was sick. Then she told him in as many words that they were family now, and he had no problem with that whatsoever. But then, she handed over her son and told him to watch over him while she and Derek talked. He was equal parts scared and happy. Happy that she trusted him with someone so precious, scared because he had no idea what to do with him. Turned out to be not that big of a deal since the kid didn't move other than to breathe. Heavy sleeper. When the couple came back, Isaac had resigned himself to go back and sleep in a house that was now empty, and held horrible memories for him. Until she told him that he was staying with them.

Because of Marcelle, Isaac's day was going well. He went to sleep for the first time in years feeling safe, warm, and maybe even loved. He woke up to a homemade breakfast served by an attentive mother/older sister figure who smiled at him and listened like what he had to say was important. And when he got to school and emptied his books into his locker, he saw that she had snuck a lunch bag into his backpack, and that just made the whole day better. But when the day was over, and he was in the locker room getting ready for practice, he overhead Scott telling Stiles that he smelled another wolf. Him. Scott then proceeded to narrow down who could be the new wolf by using his position as goalie to tackle everyone who went in for a shot. And everyone was lined up for a shot. Right after Scott found out it was him, Stiles' dad, the Sheriff, came to arrest him since he was a person of interest in his father's morbid death. To add insult to injury, tonight was a full moon, and there was no way he was getting out of there legally. The day had started out so promising.

* * *

"What are you gonna do?" Asked Stiles. "Just go in there and punch her in the face? Is that your method of distraction?"

"No I will not punch her in the face," Derek growled at him, I could hear the frowning, "I know how to distract her."

"Yeah right." Said Stiles.

"No, it's true." I said into the phone. I was waiting in my car behind Stiles' jeep. Derek rode with Stiles because his car was too conspicuous for driving around with a soon to be jail breaker. I was there to transport Isaac, and as another distraction method. I was an unknown factor, no one would suspect me of anything. Caleb was behind me in his booster seat, playing quietly with his LeapFrog. Seriously, he was the best kid ever. "Derek is very adept at using flirtation as a distraction technique. He does it all the time with me."

"Oh, you sly dog you." Said Stiles. There was a loud thumping sound. "Ow!"

"Shut up. Okay, here's the plan. I _distract_ the woman at the front desk. Stiles sneaks in, grabs the keys to the cell, frees Isaac. Marcelle, you get Isaac out of here." Said Derek.

"Aye aye Captain." I said as he exited the car.

I waited for a while in the darkened car, this plan was taking longer than I assumed, but I didn't feel like they needed me, so I stayed in position. I tried to do some dialog with Caleb, but he was way too interested in trying to get Diego to save an endangered animal by counting to ten. I let him be. Finally, Derek came out dragging Isaac with him.

"Take him to the apartment, I'll be by later to take him to get chained. Can you keep him calm?" Derek asked. I nodded, gesturing back at Caleb.

"I've been keeping him steady all night, it'll be no problem." Isaac got into the passenger seat, and I peeled away, but it was clear that he was shaken. "Wanna talk about it?" I offered.

"This isn't safe." He said, turning to me, eyes wide. "I lost all control in that cell, you could be in danger." He worried.

"Do you feel like you're out of control right now?" I asked.

"Well...no." He said.

"So there's no need to worry. If you stick around me on full moons, you'll be fine. Caleb's always with me and he's just peachy. Isn't that right little buddy?" I directed to Caleb. He gave us a grunt of affirmation.

"But, how?" He asked, confused.

"Well, just like you're special, I'm special too, just in a different way." I explained. "Just enjoy it for now. Since you're much older than Caleb and there are hunters in this area, Derek will train you to control yourself on full moons. I hear that it's not a fun experience," I could feel the corners of my lips pull down, "but I'm sure you'll do fine. But until he comes, we can chill, watch some of a movie. Whatever you want."

And that's how Derek found us. Caleb was snuggled on my lap, eyes glued to the TV. Isaac was attached to my side, sitting between myself and the arm of the couch. He wasn't so much watching the TV as he was listening to things I'm sure I couldn't hear outside. Before he left with Derek, I gave him a big hug and told him that he'd do fine tonight.

And everything did go fine. They returned late the next morning, making sure the moon had set before venturing back. The only problem was, Isaac was now a fugitive. It was fine, I didn't care that he was wanted by the police. I did care however, that he was not the murderer, and he shouldn't have been a suspect. Something needed to be done about that. Fast. But until then, Isaac stayed at home with Caleb and I. Since the teachers at the school had the foresight to include all homework assignments for the year on their syllabi, Isaac was able to keep up with his homework. I helped with the Chemistry, he was fine with everything else. As for the tests he could be missing, once this whole murdering thing got cleared up, I was positive that I could _persuade_ his teachers to give him make up tests.

* * *

**Okay, so I really like Peter. He's super creepy, crazy, and sassy, and I love it. So, even though he's a big flirt, killed Laura, haunted Lydia, and trapped Derek in order to come back from the dead, when he comes back, I think he and Pookie will have a weird friendship going on. Because if you haven't noticed, Pookie is kind of dark. I don't think Derek would EVER torture someone, whereas Pookie would, and happily. But don't worry, she still one of the good guys, always. Though she may get some 'play-time' in with Jackson for ignoring Isaac's pleas for help for like ever. Nothing too bad, but you can't honestly say he doesn't deserve it. And Pookie is a total mama lioness. Deal with it.**

**Also, if you haven't been keeping up with season 4 of TW, this may come as a surprise. I know it sure as hell surprised me when I read it, but, what? KATE FUCKING ARGENT is alive, and a were-jaguar? Bitch please. Don't worry ya'll, she's dead in my world, Pookie made sure of that.**


End file.
